Chosen Chapter 14: Past and Present Danger
by Dozo14
Summary: When Violet asks her friends for help in discovering the truth about her adoption, she learns that she and the twins have a common link in their past. Meanwhile, the Chosen are contacted by agent Murphy when the mayor plans to unleash a deadly virus that targets magical beings.
1. Chapter 1

Chosen Chapter 14: Past and Present Danger

Xxx

In the middle of the night, a black limousine drove through the streets of San Francisco, heading toward an industrial area. It eventually reached a heavily guarded compound, where it was led through metal gates by a guard. It drove up to the entrance of the building, where agent Murphy was impatiently waiting with a cup of coffee in his hand. After parking the limousine, the driver got out and opened the backdoor. The mayor of San Francisco, Amanda Freeman, got out and walked up to agent Murphy. She was dressed in a dress suit and wore a heavy ruby amulet around her neck.

"Agent Murphy." The mayor said.

"Madame Mayor." Murphy replied with a frown. "To what do I owe the pleasure of being summoned here in the middle of the night?"

"I figured you'd be used to late hours in your line of work." The mayor said. "I have something to share with you, and I didn't want to wait."

"What is this about?" Murphy asked.

"A few months ago, I asked you to help me solve the magic problem of this city." The mayor replied. "Tonight, my people have made a breakthrough."

"What kind of breakthrough?" Murphy asked.

"The kind that will finally free this city of dangerous magic." The mayor said. "But perhaps it is better to just show you."

The mayor headed to the door and used a security card to get inside. Agent Murphy followed and tossed his half-empty coffee cup in a trashcan. He followed the mayor to an elevator and they got inside. The mayor swiped her card across a scanner and pressed a red button, causing the elevator to go down.

"A hidden basement?" Murphy asked.

"You can never be too careful." The mayor said.

"Is that why you wear that amulet?" Murphy noted.

"Sharp eye, agent." The mayor replied with a faint smile. "It protects me from some of the harmful effects of magic. I acquired it from a witch doctor I encountered long ago."

"I doubt he parted with it easily." Murphy said.

"He had little choice in the matter." The mayor replied.

The elevator doors opened and they got out. Agent Murphy followed the mayor through a long hallway. On both sides, there were windowed walls, through which he could see all kinds of laboratory equipment. All the labs were empty and dark.

"What is this place?" Murphy asked.

"Long ago, it was a government research facility for biological warfare." The mayor replied. "Now most people have forgotten its existence and we started researching other things."

"Magic, you mean." Murphy concluded.

"Exactly." The mayor replied. "After what happened last year, I hired a team of specialists to find a way to eliminate the threat."

"And you succeeded?" Murphy asked slightly concerned.

"It's best if I just show you." The mayor replied.

They reached another door and the mayor used her security card to open it. When they entered the lab, Murphy noticed a few scientists at work. The mayor walked up to a young man in his early twenties, working on a computer. He had short blond hair and glasses and looked more like a college student than an actual scientist. The empty cans of energy drinks and bags of chips around him only added to that notion. When he noticed their arrival, he awkwardly got up.

"Agent Murphy. Allow me to introduce you to Ramsey Tate." The mayor said. "While he might not seem like it, he is our lead scientist."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ramsey said as he shook his hand.

"Yeah, you too." Murphy replied. "So what do you do here?"

"Ramsey is a microbiologist that we recruited straight out of Harvard Medical." The mayor said. "He is the reason behind our success."

"She is exaggerating." Ramsey mumbled.

"Tell us about your work." The mayor ordered.

"Right." Ramsey said quickly. "Well, I believe that Agent Murphy is familiar with the research into super soldiers conducted by the government a few years back?"

"You mean when we injected soldiers with demonic cells and accidentally created a virus that caused magical beings to hulk out and die?" Murphy remarked dryly. "I almost forgot. But wait, that research was destroyed."

"Not entirely." Ramsey said.

"We managed to obtain a sample." The mayor added.

"From where?" Murphy asked.

"Let me show you." The mayor replied.

The mayor led Agent Murphy to the back of the lab. Ramsey sat back down at his computer, as he seemed nervous about getting too close. There were doors in the back, behind which were padded quarantine cells. Agent Murphy looked inside the cell they had stopped in front. In the middle stood a table with a person tied to it. There was an IV in his arm and he seemed unconscious. Although he looked human, Agent Murphy recognized his face. He had seen this demon before years ago, on security footage that showed him escaping with a blood sample containing the virus.

"How?" Murphy asked.

"We captured him and the blood sample a few months ago as he broke into a medical lab." The mayor explained. "He had been trying to harness the effect of the virus for himself. We're keeping him heavily sedated."

"Why keep him at all?" Murphy asked.

"Simple, we need test subjects." The mayor replied. "And he's not the only one."

Murphy looked inside the other quarantine cells. There were various magical creatures locked inside. Most were species of demons, but he also spotted some beings of short stature and a young woman in a leafy green dress. He was pretty sure they were magical beings on the side of good. It was clear the mayor was conducting experiments on them to test the virus.

"Why are you doing this?" Murphy asked disturbed.

"Don't let their appearance fool you, agent." The mayor said. "Some might look human, but they are all dangerous. At least for now."

"What do you mean?" Murphy asked.

"We perfected the virus." The mayor replied proudly. "We have a chance to wipe magic from this city once and for all. All we need to do is unleash it."

Agent Murphy turned away from the mayor and looked at the beings in the cells. He understood the mayor's fears about magic, as her city had been overtaken and terrorized by the Brotherhood not too long ago, but this was wrong. If this improved virus really worked, it would not just affect demons. It would affect everyone with magic, including the Charmed Ones, Billlie and her friends. He realized he needed to do something to stop this, but he would need help.

Xxx

Across the city in a student bar, Billie entered a bathroom stall and closed the door behind her. She closed her eyes as she impatiently tapped her nails on the door. She knew she should stop this, but she couldn't. The door opened and someone entered the stall with her. He pushed her against the side wall and kissed her. She was a horrible person for doing this, especially in a place like this, but she could not resist. His hands started unbuttoning her blouse.

"I'm glad I got your text." Nick said.

"Don't talk, you'll ruin it." Billie said as she lifted his shirt over his head. "Let's just get this over with."

"Such a romantic." Nick remarked.

"Nothing about this is romantic." Billie replied as she unbuckled his belt. "It's just sex. Just one more time and then we quit."

"You said that the last four or five times." Nick said.

"This time I mean it." Billie said, trying to convince herself as he began kissing her neck and slowly moved down. "We're horrible people. You're dating Darcy. This has to..."

"Just say the world and I'll end it with her." Nick replied as his lips reached her navel.

"Hold on." Billie said she pushed him away. "And then what?"

"Then… I don't know. We see what happens?" Nick asked with a frown.

"Look, we agreed that this was just hooking up." Billie said. "Nothing more, right?"

"Of course not." Nick said quickly. "It's just sex."

"Good, as long as we're clear on that." Billie replied. "But this really is the last time."

"Just keep telling yourself that." Nick remarked.

Billie rolled her eyes and kissed him to shut him up. He lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Neither of them held back as clothes were being ripped off, as they both knew what the other wanted. However, tonight really needed to be the last time, no matter how good it was. Billie was feeling guilty enough already, was worried sick about her friends finding out her dirty little secret.

Xxx

The following morning, Violet sat in her room staring at the letter given to her by her parents. She was still struggling to make sense of it all. She had been given to her parents by a stranger named Gideon, who had said she needed a safe and normal home. That meant that her biological parents had to be magical, and were somehow not able to look after her.

"Who were you?" Violet asked aloud as she thought about them. "Why did you give me away? Were you in danger?"

Violet realized she needed to talk to someone. She would most like to talk to Arthur, but he was on Atlantis, studying a way to free the petrified wizards there. She knew she could talk to her friends, but she had been nervous to start the conversation, afraid of where it could lead. What if she didn't the answers she got? What if her parents abandoned her?

"No, I can't believe that." Violet reminded herself. "They had to have had a good reason."

Violet realized she was done with waiting and second-guessing. She needed the answers now. She knew her friends would support her in any way they could. She just needed to go and talk to them. Worried she might change her mind again, she grabbed the letter and stormed out of her room.

xxx

Duncan woke up and stretched in his bed. He rolled over to his side, expecting to see Nathan lying next to him, but the bed was empty. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, after which he finally noticed Nathan sitting on the edge of the bed. He was still in his underwear, as if he had just woken up, and was looking through a map of papers. Duncan recognized it as the map Leo handed the twins after discovering Gideon once wanted to take them to Magic School.

"What are you doing?" Duncan asked.

"Just looking through some papers." Nathan replied.

"Looking into your past, you mean." Duncan said.

"Yeah, except there is nothing new in here." Nathan said frustrated as he tossed the map on the floor.

Duncan got out of bed, also just wearing some boxer briefs, and picked up the papers. "What are you hoping to find?" He asked as he sat down next to Nathan.

"Something, anything." Nathan replied. "I was hoping for some answers to my past. Like what happened to my parents, why Gideon was interested in us."

"I didn't even know you were still looking into this." Duncan said. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you."

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning." Nathan replied. "You had a lot going on, and I figured I could find the answers myself."

"You didn't think it was important enough to tell me?" Duncan asked with a frown.

"I didn't even tell Nick." Nathan replied.

"That's not the same thing." Duncan said.

"Wait, are you upset that I didn't tell you?" Nathan asked confused.

"Yeah, a little." Duncan said. "We're supposed to be a couple, aren't we? To me, that means we share things that matter to us. Especially something like this."

"I'm sorry, this is all new to me." Nathan replied. "I've never done the whole relationship thing. I didn't want to burden you."

"It's not a burden. Look, I've never done this before either." Duncan admitted as he placed a hand on his leg. "So maybe we should just figure it out together."

"Sounds good." Nathan replied with a smile.

"Okay, so let's get some coffee and breakfast and go over these papers together." Duncan said as he got up and wanted to get dressed.

"Hold on." Nathan said as he grabbed his arm. "Not so fast."

Nathan pulled him back down on the bed and kissed him. Realizing that they weren't going to get up yet just, Duncan tossed the map aside and kissed him back. They moved from the edge of the bed to the middle and wrestled for control. Finally, it was Duncan who ended on top and he pinned Nathan to the bed with his hands over his head. He first kissed him on the lips and then began kissing his chest. He was about to go further down when there was a knock on the door.

Before Duncan had a chance to answer, the door swung open and Violet came walking in holding a letter. "Duncan, I really need to talk…"

Violet fell silent as she saw what she had walked in on, the two of them barely dressed while Duncan was on top of Nathan. She screamed and threw her hands before her eyes while they quickly grabbed the bedsheets for cover.

"Violet, what the hell?" Duncan called out angrily.

"I'm sorry, I knocked." Violet replied as she still covered her eyes. "Can I open my eyes?"

"Yeah, we're covered." Duncan said embarrassed. "Don't people usually wait for an answer after knocking?"

"Sorry, my mind was preoccupied." Violet said as she opened her eyes. "Just so you know, I didn't see anything naughty."

"Naughty?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"You know what I mean." Violet replied with a flustered face.

"It's alright." Nathan remarked amused. "I've always had an exhibitionist streak."

"Well, I haven't." Duncan said annoyed.

"Oh really, then what about that time in the…" Nathan began asking.

"Stop talking, please." Duncan interrupted him. "We definitely need to set up some new roommate rules around here. Or buy locks."

"For the hundredth time, sorry." Violet said. "It won't happen again."

"So what was so important that you had to barge in here?" Duncan asked.

"Right. I really need to talk to you about something." Violet said. "I've been walking around with this for a while now. It's about my adoption."

"What about it?" Duncan asked.

"I just found out that it wasn't entirely normal." Violet explained. "My parents got me from this man in a church, who said it was important that I was kept safe."

"Safe from what?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know. Neither do my parents." Violet said. "All I know is the name of the man who gave me to them. His name was Gideon."

"Gideon?" Nathan asked.

"Do you know him?" Violet asked.

Nathan got out of bed and grabbed the map from the floor. "I don't know him personally, but Gideon once tried to take my brother and me to Magic School." He said as he held out the map. "Looks like we have something from our past in common."

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chosen Chapter 14: Past and Present Danger

Part 2

Xxx

After a regretful night of drinking, Billie woke up in a strange bed. She groaned as her head hurt, an obvious result of a hangover. She tried to remember what happened. The last thing that came to mind was going into the bathroom stall with Nick. With that image in mind, she really felt hungover. She sat up and looked around. There were clothes scattered all over the floor. The bed was empty, but she heard the shower running in the next room. Billie quickly threw on a shirt lying on the floor and left the bedroom. She headed to kitchen for water as she tried to piece together her memories. Obviously she had gone home with Nick in her drunken state of mind.

Billie heard the shower stop and a moment later, Nick appeared from the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist. "Good morning." He said cheerfully.

"How is this a good morning?" Billie asked as her head pounded.

"Looks like someone is a little hungover." Nick remarked. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure." Billie replied. "How are you not feeling as horrible as me?"

"I wasn't as drunk as you." Nick noted.

"What happened?" Billie asked.

"Well, after the bathroom, we went back to the bar." Nick explained. "You obviously wanted to drink away the shame, so you got wasted. I had to take you back here after you passed out. I figured you wouldn't want me to take you home to your friends."

"Good call." Billie replied. "And when he got back here? Did we… again?"

"No, we didn't." Nick replied. "You wanted to, but I figured you were too drunk to think clearly, so I just put you to bed and slept on the couch."

"Really?" Billie asked with a frown.

"It felt like taking advantage." Nick replied with a shrug.

"Thanks." Billie mumbled embarrassed as he handed her a cup of coffee.

Now Billie hated herself even more. She had acted like a drunk idiot while he had done the right thing. She needed to get her act together. If they kept going on like this, someone was going to get hurt, especially since Nick was already dating someone. The whole situation was a mess. She kept telling herself that she needed to stop, but somehow she couldn't. She needed to figure out what she wanted. Was it still just about sex or could there be something more?

"What are we doing?" Billie asked.

"Do I really need to explain how sex works?" Nick replied with a smirk.

"Don't joke around." Billie said. "I was drunk, you weren't. How come?"

"Why do you suddenly want to talk about this?" Nick asked.

"Because I want to know." Billie replied. "Why weren't you drinking?"

"Because I don't need to get drunk to admit what really I want." Nick remarked.

"And you think I do?" Billie asked.

"You don't know what you want." Nick said. "Or you're just afraid to admit it."

"Really?" Billie asked annoyed. "Then if you're so sure what you want, why haven't you just said it? Why haven't you broken up with Darcy?"

"Easy." Nick replied. "Because I know I don't have a shot with you. You made that clear enough."

Before Billie could reply, Nick headed to the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Billie stood silently as she thought about what he said. She told him several times that this was just about the sex and that she wanted nothing more. Nick clearly felt differently, but each time he tried to bring it up, she avoided the issue. If she knew that he wanted more, did that mean that she was the one taking advantage in their current arrangement?

Billie was distracted when she heard her phone. She followed the sound and found her jeans lying on the floor near the couch. She took her phone out and saw it was Violet calling. She was probably concerned that she didn't come home.

"Vi, hey." Billie said as she picked up.

"Billie, where are you?" Violet asked. "You didn't come home last night."

"Sorry, I should have called." Billie said and quickly came up with a lie. "I went out with Hope last night and ended up crashing on her couch."

"Alright." Violet replied. "Look, can you come home? We need you."

"Did something happen?" Billie asked. "A demon? Ambrose?"

"No, nothing like that." Violet replied. "It's personal, but we might need a little magic."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Billie said.

"Good, do you happen to know where Nick is?" Violet asked.

"What? No, of course not." Billie called out a little too defensive. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you went out, right?" Violet said. "Maybe you ran into him."

"No, I didn't." Billie replied.

"Okay, it was worth a shot. We need him as well." Violet said. "Can you just hurry back here?"

"Sure thing." Billie said. "I'll be right there."

Billie put her phone away and continued getting dressed in her own clothes. She would have preferred a shower first, but she could wait until she got home. Right now, she just wanted to get out of here. The bedroom door opened and Nick came back into the room, now fully dressed.

"My brother just called." Nick said. "We need to get to your place."

"I know, just talked to Violet." Billie replied.

"So I doubt you want to head there together." Nick noted.

"Well… " Billie said hesitantly.

"Whatever, I'll just wait outside a couple of minutes so you can keep your dirty secret." Nick remarked as he grabbed his jacket and headed out.

Billie wanted to say something, though she figured it would only end in an argument. She could not deal with his hurt feelings until she figured out her own. After making sure she had all her stuff, she followed him outside.

Xxx

At the Chosen residence, Violet was pacing in the living room while waiting for the others. Now that she had told them, she wanted to get started as soon as possible. She needed to know where she came from. Gideon handed her to her parents because she needed a safe home. Did that mean that her biological parents were in danger? Could they still be alive? Did they know that she was? There were so many questions and she needed the answers once and for all.

Violet stopped pacing when Duncan and Nathan entered the room. "Finally." She said as she turned to them.

"Excuse us for wanting to get dressed first." Duncan remarked. "Besides, shouldn't we wait for Billie and Nick anyway?"

"Wait for what exactly?" Nathan asked. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Violet said nervously. "I want to know where I came from, don't you?"

"Sure, but I've been looking for a while now and I haven't found anything useful." Nathan said.

"But we have something in common now." Violet said. "You said so yourself, so that should help right?"

"Sadly, the only person who connects you is dead." Duncan noted with a frown.

"That's true, Gideon might have answers, but he's gone." Nathan said.

"Well, we're witches, aren't we?" Violet suggested. "We can summon him."

"It's possible." Nathan said with a shrug.

"Vi, you know what Gideon did, right?" Duncan asked. "He tried to murder an innocent boy because he feared his power. He is clearly dangerous and we can't trust him."

"But he has answers." Violet replied.

"I think it's too much of a risk." Duncan said.

"Look, if we summon him, he'll be a spirit, right?" Nathan asked. "Not like he can do much harm."

"Gideon is smart. He ran Magic School for centuries." Duncan noted. "We don't know what he is capable of."

"Then think of another way." Violet said. "I can't keep wondering who I am."

"You know who you are." Duncan replied. "You're Violet Morgan. Your parents are Margaret and Edwin Morgan. You're part of the Chosen and our friend."

"I…" Violet said hesitantly.

"Duncan, you don't understand." Nathan intervened. "You know who your family is, where you came from. It's different for people like us. Part of us will always wonder where we really came from. Why we were abandoned."

"So you want to do this too?" Duncan asked.

"I want answers." Nathan said. "And right now, this seems the only way."

At that moment, the door opened and Billie came in. Violet was relieved that she was there. She was confident that Billie would understand, as she had desperately searched for her sister years ago. She would understand the need for answers better than anyone. A moment later, Nick entered.

"Hey, what's going on?" Billie asked.

"I found out something about my adoption." Violet quickly explained. "I was given to my parents by Gideon. He might know something about my past."

"Wait, Gideon the psycho Elder who tried to kill Wyatt?" Billie asked with a frown.

"Exactly my point." Duncan said.

"You mean the same Gideon that tried to take us to Magic School as kids?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, Violet and I want to summon his spirit to we can all get some answers." Nathan said.

"Vi, are you sure about this?" Billie asked.

"I have the letter here." Violet said as she handed the letter to Billie and waited for her to read it. "So what do you think?"

"I don't know." Billie admitted. "But it's worth looking into."

"You're okay with summoning Gideon?" Duncan asked.

"I am." Billie said. "Look, as much as I despise Gideon for what he did, he was not truly evil. He wrongly believed that was he was doing was for the greater good. If he was involved with Violet's adoption, I'm sure there is a good reason for it."

"I agree." Violet said.

"Me too." Nathan added. "Gideon might know something about our past as well."

"Exactly." Nick said. "I'm willing to risk it."

"Alright. Seems I'm horribly outnumbered." Duncan said.

After agreeing to summon Gideon, Violet got some candles while Billie got the spell from her Book of Shadows. Meanwhile, the guys moved the furniture to create an open space. Violet placed the candles in a circle on the floor and lit them.

"Here." Billie said as she handed her a piece of paper. "Are you sure? Once you summon him, there is no going back. You might not like the answers you get."

"I know, but anything is better than not knowing." Violet replied before turning to the twins. "Right?"

"Yeah." Nathan said.

"Let's just get this over with." Nick added.

Violet nodded and held the piece of paper in front of her. Finally she was going to find out the truth about her biological parents. Everything she knew about herself could change in an instant. Her hand trembled slightly as she nervously cast the spell.

" _Hear these words, Hear my cry,_

 _Spirit from the other side,_

 _Come to me, I summon thee,_

 _Cross now the great divide."_

After the spell was cast, Violet and the other waited, but nothing happened. Billie told Violet to try again and she repeated the spell. Again nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I doubt the Elders will let Gideon enjoy a peaceful afterlife." Duncan reasoned. "Maybe he is unable to appear?"

"You think he is in some afterlife prison?" Billie asked.

At that moment, a column of orbs appeared in the circle and materialized into Sandra. Violet stepped back, wondering why the Elder was here. Were they in trouble for trying to summon Gideon?

"Sandra, this is a surprise." Billie said carefully.

"Hello everyone." Sandra replied. "I came because I sensed what you are trying to do."

"Are you going to stop us?" Nathan asked.

"I don't need to, because what you are trying to do is impossible." Sandra replied. "You cannot summon Gideon because his spirit no longer exists."

"How is that possible?" Violet asked.

"Gideon went against everything the council stands for and needed to be punished." Sandra explained. "To ensure that nobody would ever follow his example, we sentenced him to be recycled. His soul has been forcefully reincarnated into a new life. The Gideon that once was is gone."

"But we need him." Violet said. "He knows who my biological parents were."

"I'm so sorry, my dear." Sandra said sincerely. "There is nothing I can do for you. If we had known, we would have handled things differently."

"Is there no other way?" Billie asked.

"I'm afraid not." Sandra replied. "When a soul has been reincarnated, there is no turning back the clock. I hope you find your answers elsewhere."

Sandra bowed her head and disappeared in a column of orbs. Defeated, Violet sat down on the couch. It felt like her last hope had just gone up in smoke. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized she might never find out the truth.

"Stupid Elders." Nick said angrily. "Even when they do the right thing, they still screw up."

"At least we tried." Nathan said.

"No, it's not over yet." Duncan said.

"What do you mean?" Billie asked.

"Something that Sandra said got me thinking." Duncan replied. "She said she couldn't turn back the clock and that she hoped we would find answers elsewhere."

"So?" Violet asked confused.

"She said that she couldn't turn back the clock." Duncan repeated. "That doesn't mean that we can't do it ourselves."

"Turn back the…" Billie started to ask, then she suddenly seemed to realize what Duncan meant. "Oh my god. You're right. That's it."

"Uh, still confused here." Nick remarked.

"I'm not, I think." Nathan said. "You're talking about going back in time, right?"

"Exactly." Duncan replied. "Gideon might not exist in the present, but he exists in the past. We can just ask him there."

"You want to go to the past?" Violet asked. "Is that even possible?"

"It's like you said, Vi." Duncan replied. "We're witches. We can do anything."

"And I have the perfect spell." Billie said. "One that will allow us to go back in time and still keep our powers. I got it from the Halliwells."

Billie headed to the table and grabbed her Book of Shadows. She flipped through it looking for the spell. "Got it." She said. "All we need to do is draw…"

Before Billie could finish her sentence, the doorbell rang. Violet headed to the door and opened it. Agent Murphy was standing in front of her. He looked nervous and kept looking over his shoulder, as he was scared about being followed.

"Agent Murphy." Violet said.

"I need your help." Agent Murphy said. "Or actually, the entire magical community does. Your lives are all in danger."

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chosen Chapter 14: Past and Present Danger

Part 3

Xxx

Without waiting for an invitation, agent Murphy walked past Violet and headed into the living room. Violet quickly closed the door and followed him, wondering what was going on. He had said that all their lives were in danger somehow.

"Murphy." Billie said surprised when she saw him enter. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. It's important." Murphy said.

"Here to arrest us again?" Nick remarked.

"You." Murphy replied with a confused frown as he recognized the twins. "You're the bank robbers I chased some time ago."

"Uh, reformed bank robbers, thank you very much." Nathan said.

"I was chasing you, but then our evidence disappeared." Murphy recalled. "I had almost forgotten you altogether. Did you use magic on me?"

"The Tribunal did." Duncan explained. "They were a magical court system created to protect the secret of magic. The twins had their powers stripped as punishment, in exchange for all evidence of their crimes being erased."

"We're all redeemed now." Nick said with a smile.

"I doubt the justice system would agree, but that is not why I am here." Murphy said. "We have more important things to discuss. You're all in terrible danger."

"Danger from what?" Billie asked.

"Amanda Freeman." Murphy said.

"Wait, the mayor?" Violet asked. "She knows about us?"

"Yes. She has known about magic for quite some time." Murphy explained. "She sees it as a threat that she needs to deal with. Her views on the matter only intensified after the Brotherhood took over the city."

"But those memories should have been erased." Duncan said. "The Elders covered it up."

"She has a powerful amulet that shields her against magic." Murphy said. "That is how she kept her memories."

"But the mayor knows that we're good, right?" Violet asked. "We saved the city."

"I'm afraid she doesn't care." Murphy replied. "She sees all magic as a threat, including you. That is why she hired that witch hunter to kill you."

"Wait, she is the one who hired Jake's sister?" Duncan asked.

"Seriously? I voted for her." Billie remarked.

"This really isn't the time to joke." Murphy said. "The mayor has been seeking a way to eliminate magic from her city and now she has found one."

"How?" Duncan asked concerned.

"A virus." Murphy replied, before turning to Billie. "One I think you're familiar with."

"Oh no." Billie said shocked.

"What is he talking about?" Violet asked.

"Back when I was still with the Charmed Ones, the sisters were working with Homeland Security." Billie explained. "We discovered that the government had been trying to create a super soldier with demonic blood, but instead they accidentally created a virus. It caused magical beings to become more powerful and hulk out, but it would kill them in the end."

"That sounds a little too comic bookish for me." Nick remarked.

"I wish it were." Billie said. "The virus nearly killed me. Luckily, the sisters were able to find a blood sample from someone who was immune and used it to cure me."

"I remember." Duncan said. "The entire magical community was scared of an epidemic. Luckily, the Elders distributed the antidote they got from the Charmed Ones."

"So the virus was destroyed?" Violet asked. "Then how did the mayor get her hands on it?"

"There was a demon who escaped with a sample of the virus and the blood." Billie said.

"And the mayor captured him." Murphy continued. "She had her team create a new strain of the virus. Only this one doesn't cause you to hulk out, it will just kill you."

"So the antidote is useless." Billie said.

"Exactly." Murphy replied.

"But why?" Violet asked. "Even if she thinks magic is dangerous, to use a virus like this…"

"She will go to any extreme to do what she thinks is best for the city." Murphy replied. "She doesn't care about good or evil, she just wants to protect her citizens by any means necessary."

"Maybe we could talk to her, get her to see reason." Violet suggested.

"I doubt it." Murphy said. "She is a very headstrong woman. Nothing is going to change her mind."

"Besides, meeting her could be dangerous." Billie said. "What if she uses the virus?"

"Then what should we do?" Duncan asked.

"Well, forgive me for thinking like a thief, but can't we just steal the virus before she uses it?" Nick asked as he crossed his arms. "Once her weapon is gone, she is no longer a threat."

"You make it sound simple." Duncan replied. "She probably has it hidden and well-guarded."

"I've been to the lab, I can show you were it is." Murphy said.

"Agent Murphy, why are you helping us?" Violet asked.

"Because I've learned from past mistakes." Murphy replied. "The government has no business experimenting with magic. Besides, the mayor might think magic is evil, but I've seen it do good as well. I can't stand by and let the mayor harm good people."

"Ah, so you do like us." Nathan smirked.

"Don't make me regret this." Murphy replied annoyed.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but I agree with Nick." Billie said determined. "We should steal and destroy the virus before the mayor has a chance to use it."

"I guess our little trip to the past will have to wait." Violet said.

"It doesn't have to." Billie replied.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked. "This is more important."

"Violet, you've been searching for answers for a long time." Billie said. "Now you finally have a chance to get them. You need to go."

"I can't go on some personal quest while my friends are in danger." Violet replied. "You might need me."

"And we might not." Duncan said. "We don't even know what we're dealing with yet. Billie and I can handle things here while you find the answers you need." He then turned to the twins. "Same goes for you."

"Are you kidding me?" Nathan asked. "We're not leaving."

"Exactly." Nick added. "Besides, we're the expert thieves here. Who better to steal a virus?"

"This isn't a bank we're robbing." Billie remarked. "Look, Duncan is right. We can check things out first and when we need you, we can always summon you back here."

"Are you sure about this?" Violet asked.

"Going in with a large group only increases the odds of getting caught." Murphy stated. "A small team will be better at sneaking in undetected."

"That's true." Nathan reluctantly admitted.

"Then it's settled." Billie said.

A few moments later, Billie had drawn a triquetra on the wall with some washable chalk. Violet looked at the spell written on a piece of paper in her hand. Was she doing the right thing by going back? Especially now that the entire magical community was in danger? She felt horribly selfish, but a part of her wanted to go. Her friends were confident that they could handle things, so she just needed to trust in them. They were better at being witches than her anyway. She still felt like a rookie, still learning about magic while Billie and Duncan knew so much more. She could not help but wonder how different things could have been if she had been raised by magical parents. Now she finally had the chance to find out.

"Ready?" Nathan asked as the twins moved to both her sides.

"As I'll ever be." Violet said nervously.

"Remember, you all need to cast the spell together to make it work." Duncan reminded them. "You all need to focus on the one thing you have in common, Gideon."

Violet and the twins nodded as they looked at the paper and began casting the spell.

" _Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

 _Heed the hope within my mind_

 _Send me back to where I'll find_

 _What I wish in place and time."_

As soon as they finished casting the spell, the lines of the triquetra started to glow and a swirling blue time portal opened. Violet looked at the twins and nodded. They held hands as they leaped forward and disappeared through the portal, which closed the moment they were gone.

Xxx

In another time, a young boy was watching TV in his living room when a swirling blue portal opened on the wall behind him. The boy turned around as Violet, Nathan and Nick were thrown from the portal and landed on the floor. The boy's eyed widened and his mouth fell open as the portal closed. Violet groaned after her painful landing and sat up. She looked around and saw they were still in her own living room, except everything in the room was different. All the furniture and even the wallpaper had been replaced.

"Ouch, that was painful." Nathan remarked. "Did it work?"

"Why are we still in your house?" Nick asked.

"We're not, technically, we're…" Violet started to explain, but she fell silent when she saw the little boy staring at them. "Oh no."

"What?" Nathan asked.

Violet pointed at the little boy, who was still too shocked to speak. She realized they had only traveled through time, not space. That meant they were still in the same house, except that in this time period, it wasn't their house. It belonged to someone else. The furniture looked at least a couple of decades old, as did the huge television.

"Okay, little boy, don't scream." Nick said carefully.

"Mommy!" The boy cried out.

"Okay, that didn't work." Nick remarked. "Let's get out of here."

The three of them got up and tried to run for it, but the boy's mother emerged from the kitchen and screamed when she saw them, obviously thinking they were intruders. The boy ran to his mother for protection. Not wanting to cause even more panic, Violet threw up her hands and froze time.

"We should get out of here." Nathan noted.

"Not yet, we need to know what year we're in." Violet said as she walked over to the table and grabbed a newspaper. She was shocked when she saw the date. "What? This has to be a mistake."

"What?" Nick asked.

"It's July 30st, 1988." Violet replied. "I was born in 1986 and adopted by my parents right away. This must be a mistake."

"No, it's not." Nathan said.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked confused.

"July 30st, 1988 is the day our parents disappeared." Nick said.

"Are you sure?" Violet asked.

"Pretty sure, it happened the day after our third birthday." Nathan replied. "It must be why we were sent here."

Violet looked at the paper and noticed her hands were trembling. She was hoping to find out about her own past, but the spell had sent them to the twins' past instead. She was upset that the spell had failed for her, but she knew the twins wanted answers as much as she did. The spell had brought them here for a reason, so she needed to help them find out why.

"Then we have to find out what happened." Violet said determined as she wiped away a tear.

"I'm sorry, Violet." Nathan replied. "I know this isn't what you were hoping for, but maybe we can still find out about your past as well."

"Yeah, maybe." Violet said. "Where do we need to go?"

"Boston." Nick replied.

"Then we'll need some teleportation potions." Violet said. "We need to erase the memories of these people as well. And maybe a change of wardrobe."

"Why?" Nick asked with a frown.

"Because we need to blend in." Nathan replied. "Our clothes don't exactly fit in the 80s. Basically nobody had any taste in this decade."

"Alright, let's get moving." Nick said

Xxx

In the present, Billie and Duncan arrived on an industrial terrain late at night through a teleportation potion. Duncan still had trouble wrapping his mind around all of this. Not only did the mayor know about magic, she was trying to destroy it. Why would she go to such extremes? It was true the Brotherhood had overtaken her city once, but there had to be another reason for her actions. However, finding out those reasons needed to wait. They couldn't take any chances. They needed to stop this virus before it was unleashed, as it could wipe out the entire magical community.

When they reached the meeting point, they found Agent Murphy waiting for them. He frowned when he noticed their clothes, as they both dressed entirely in black.

"Are you serious?" Murphy remarked. "This isn't Mission Impossible."

"Well, we didn't know how to dress for infiltrating a government facility." Billie replied. "Besides, this outfit is totally cute."

"Alright Moneypenny. Let's just get going." Murphy replied as he rolled his eyes.

"How exactly are we going to break in?" Duncan asked.

"There is a single guard at the entrance." Murphy replied. "He won't be a problem, but we need to disable the security system."

"Okay, just tell me where it is and I'll astral project there to shut it down." Duncan said.

"It's not that simple." Murphy replied. "I know this system. The moment it is tampered with, it will sent out an alarm. The only way to shut it down is with a security card from the guard."

"Which we can't get without raising the alarm." Billie noted.

"I might have a way for that." Duncan said.

"What do you mean?" Billie asked.

"Well, I haven't told you guys yet, but I've been practicing my astral projection." Duncan replied. "I think I've mastered how to use my astral self to possess people by leaping into their bodies."

"What?" Billie asked shocked. "Duncan, that is amazing."

"You think you mastered it?" Murphy asked concerned.

"Well, it doesn't always work." Duncan replied. "And I can only do it for a few minutes at most."

"Sounds risky." Murphy said.

"Sounds like our best option." Billie countered.

"Fine. I'll distract the guard, giving you time to do your thing." Murphy said. "Once you're in control, we'll go in and disable the system."

Duncan and Billie nodded in agreement. They snuck to the facility and waited as Murphy approached the guard. Murphy talked to the guard while moving him away from the camera. When they were out of the line of sight, Duncan astral projected behind them and snuck up to the guard. He really hoped it would work this time, as this new power was still a work in progress. He leaped into his body, causing it to glow for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Murphy asked.

"Little dizzy." Duncan replied through the guard. "But it's me, the possession worked."

"Good." Murphy said. "Then let's get this over with."

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chosen Chapter 14: Past and Present Danger

Part 4

Xxx

As agent Murphy distracted the guard, Duncan astral projected behind him and leaped into his body, taking control of it. It felt weird possessing someone. He needed a moment to adjust to the strange sensation. It felt like he was drunk and his body was not cooperating with his mind. He also felt the consciousness of the guard pressing against his, trying to regain control and kick him out. Duncan realized he only had a couple of minutes.

"Come on, we don't have long." Murphy said impatiently. "Open the door so we can shut down the security system."

"I'm trying." Duncan said as he clumsily reached for the access card on his belt. "This isn't easy, you know. You try it."

"No thanks, I'm content with my own body." Murphy replied.

Duncan finally managed to get the card and headed to the door to open it. It took a few tries to get the card in the slide. Once the door opened, agent Murphy went inside first and Duncan followed. They walked through a long hallway until they reached an elevator. However, instead of going into the elevator, they stopped at door next to it.

"There will be another guard inside monitoring the system." Murphy said. "You need to go in and knock him out before he can raise the alarm."

"Got it." Duncan said.

Duncan grabbed the guard's keys and opened the door. Now that he had some time to adjust, it was getting easier to control the guard. He entered a small office filled with computer screens, each connected to one of the security cameras of the facility. Another guard was watching the screens while drinking a can of soda.

"What are you doing inside?" the guard asked surprised as he turned to Duncan.

"I thought the camera near the door was malfunctioning." Duncan quickly said. "I thought I'd come check it out."

"It's fine." The guard said.

"Can you just check to make sure?" Duncan asked.

"What's going on with you, Ray? You seem weird." The guard said.

"I'm fine." Duncan replied. "Just a little twitchy with everything going on downstairs, you know. This magic business creeps me out."

"I know what you mean." The guard said understandingly. "Let's hope the mayor's plans to cleanse this city works. Then we won't have to worry about those freaks."

"Right." Duncan said.

Duncan felt a slight tremble in his hand and realized time was running out. The consciousness of the guard was trying to push him out. He could lose control any minute now. He needed to act fast.

"What was that?!" Duncan called out as he pointed at one of the screens.

"What?" the guard said as he turned back to the screens. "I don't see anything."

"I thought I saw something moving." Duncan said as he slowly reached for the baton on his belt and moved closer. "It didn't look human."

"Maybe a magical freak looking for his friends." The guard said.

"Yeah." Duncan said as he swung the baton and hit the guard in the head, knocking him out. "Or I was just imaging things."

The guard fell out of his chair and hit the ground. His soda can rolled over the floor. At the same time, Murphy entered the office and headed straight to the computer. Duncan felt lightheaded and stumbled back. Time was up. The guard expelled his astral self and Duncan was forced to return to his own body. Once he was gone, the possessed guard fell to the ground.

With a gasp, Duncan returned to his own body in the alley. Billie, who had been watching over him, helped him to his feet. Duncan felt exhausted, similar to back when astral projecting was still new to him. He needed to be careful when he used this power, as it took a lot of energy. Besides, it felt good to be himself again. Taking over another body felt like a weird invasion of personal space.

"Did it work?" Billie asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." Duncan replied.

Billie's phone rang and she answered it. "Murphy, alright, be right there." She said before hanging up. "System is down, we can go inside."

A few moments later, Duncan and Billie entered the facility and found agent Murphy waiting for them by the elevator. Duncan looked inside the office and saw both guards had been tied up.

"In case they wake up." Murphy explained.

"So what can we expect down there?" Billie asked.

"A couple of more guards." Murphy replied. "The virus is probably in a vault, but the lead scientist should have access to it. I doubt he will pose a problem."

"So how do we destroy the virus?" Billie asked. "I bet we can't just flush it down the drain."

"There should be equipment in the lab to safely dispose of it." Murphy said. "Are you both ready?"

Duncan and Billie both nodded and agent Murphy pressed the elevator button. As they got in, Duncan felt a little uneasy. One mistake and the virus could be released, which would probably kill them and cause the virus to be spread across the entire magical community. When the elevator door closed, he realized it was too late to back down now.

Xxx

In the past, Violet and the twins arrived in Boston through the swirling orbs of a teleportation spell. As they had discussed before, they had changed their own clothes to go undercover in the eighties. Much to Violet's dismay, the fashion sense this decade meant lots of denim, flashing colors and really unfortunate hairstyles. As bad Violet found it, she could not help but smirk at the thought of how horrible Billie would find it. However, fashion was the least of their problems right now. According to the twins, their parents would disappear today. That meant they only had a couple of hours to find out what happened.

"Do you know where to go next?" Violet asked.

"I think we're close." Nathan said. "I vaguely recognize this neighborhood."

"Yeah, we're close. See that church over there?" Nick added as he pointed in a direction, where a church towered over some rooftops. "I remember that."

"Are you sure?" Violet asked. "You were really young."

"It looks familiar, so it's our best lead." Nathan said.

"Alright." Violet said.

The three of them started heading for the church. As they walked, Violet could sense that both of the twins were tense. She would feel the same if she was this close to answers. She had not given up hope completely that she would find some answers herself.

"So how much do you remember of your parents?" Violet asked.

"Not much." Nathan replied. "I mean, we just turned three. I have fragments of memories. Like the sound of my mom's voice. Her smell."

"What about you, Nick?" Violet asked.

"I don't want to talk about this." Nick replied.

"You never talk about our parents." Nathan said. "Every time I try to bring it up you change the subject."

"Because it doesn't matter." Nick replied annoyed as he stopped and turned to his brother. "They're not here anymore, so what's the point in talking about them?"

"If you feel that way, then why did you even come?" Nathan asked angrily.

"Look, I want answers as much as you do." Nick said. "But this isn't some happy family reunion. We can't change the past, so there is no point in getting emotional over it."

"Yeah, because imagine actually talking about your emotions." Nathan remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked.

"You know exactly what I mean." Nathan replied. "You avoid dealing with your emotions. The moment things get too intense, you either bail or push people away."

"That's not true." Nick said.

"Really, then how are things with Billie?" Nathan asked.

"Wait, what about Billie?" Violet asked confused.

"Nick is in love with her." Nathan said. "They've been hooking up in secret."

"What?" Violet called out. "Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"How did you know?" Nick asked with a frown.

"I'm your brother." Nathan replied. "I'm also not an idiot. I've seen the way you look at her. Why haven't you told her how you really feel?"

"I did, but she is not interested in me that way." Nick said. "She told me repeatedly."

"Yeah, because you're still dating Darcy." Nathan replied. "You keep stringing her on because you're afraid Billie will reject you if you admit your true feelings. You don't want to be vulnerable."

"Shut up." Nick snapped at him.

"You know I'm right." Nathan replied. "Billie is never going to take you seriously until you do."

"You should talk to her." Violet added. "If you really care about her, you should break up with Darcy and admit the truth to Billie."

"And if she turns me down?" Nick asked.

"Then you will have tried." Violet replied. "If you don't, you'll never know what could have happened."

"I'll think about it." Nick said reluctantly. "Now can we get back to the real crisis here? We're almost at the church."

"Okay." Nathan said.

"I do remember something about our parents." Nick said after a moment. "I remember them fighting a lot. I don't think they were happy. I just didn't want to tell you."

"Thanks for telling me now." Nathan replied somberly.

They continued walking in silence until they reached the church. Violet waited as the twins looked around, hoping that one of them would remember something. She sat down on the steps and looked at the street. Suddenly she saw something that could help. Across the street, she saw a young woman pushing a double stroller with two toddlers in it. The woman was pale and thin, barely in her twenties, with long dark blonde hair.

"Guys." Violet called out as she pointed at the woman. "Look."

"Oh my God." Nathan said. "It's her, right? I'm not sure."

"I think so." Nick replied. "She looks familiar."

"What should we do?" Violet asked.

"Let's follow her. Nick said.

The three of them followed the woman with the stroller, making sure to keep a safe distance. After following her for about a block, the woman stopped in front of a house and started searching for her keys. Violet and the twins stopped and hid behind a car.

"That's our house." Nathan said. "There was a picture of it in the map Leo handed up."

"What now?" Nick asked. "We can't just wait around."

"Maybe I can get a premonition off her." Violet suggested. "I'll go talk to her or something."

"Be careful." Nathan said.

Violet nodded and headed to the woman. She had no idea what to say, though luckily, the woman dropped her purse while searching for her keys. Violet rushed over and helped her gather her things. Unfortunately, none of the objects gave her a premonition.

"I'm such a klutz." The woman said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Violet said. "Are these your kids?"

Violet kneeled down and looked in the stroller. Two identical boys of three years old were sleeping peacefully. Violet smiled, thinking how strange it was to see the twins like this. They were really cute back then.

"Yes, these are my sons." The woman said. "They look sweet now, but only because they are asleep. They are quite a handful when they're awake."

"I have no doubt." Violet said as she got up. "I'm Violet Morgan, by the way. I just moved into the neighborhood."

"Nice to meet you." The woman said. "I'm Erin Ross and my sons are Nick and Nathan."

"And your husband?" Violet asked.

"No husband." Erin replied reluctantly. "It's complicated."

"Sorry." Violet said. "I don't want to be intrusive. I'm just new and I don't know anyone."

"No problem, so are you married?" Erin asked suspiciously. "I don't see a ring."

"No, not married." Violet replied. She was getting nervous, and wanted to get out of there before she slipped up. "So I have to get going. It was nice meeting you. Hope to see you around."

Violet held out her hand in a final attempt to get a premonition. Erin frowned, but extended her hand. The moment their hands touched, Violet gasped and was sucked into a premonition. _She was in a dark room and heard children crying. Erin was standing in front of a crib with her arms spread to defend it. She was screaming. A demon raised a hand and formed a fireball._ The premonition ended and Violet withdrew her hand.

"What just happened?" Erin asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just a chill." Violet lied.

"Okay. Well, it was nice meeting you." Erin said. "I need to put these little guys to bed."

Violet smiled and walked away as Erin went into her house with her kids. When Violet reached the twins, they were eager to hear what she had learned.

"I had a premonition." Violet quickly said. "Tonight a demon is going to attack."

"A demon attack?" Nick asked. "There has to be more to it. If demons killed our mother, then why did we survive? And what about our father?"

"I agree." Nathan replied. "There has to be more."

"Then I guess we'll have to wait and see." Violet said.

Xxx

Inside the house, Erin Ross peeked through the window to see if the redhead was still around. There was something odd about her. When their hands touched, something happened, like she had a premonition. It was obvious she was a good witch trying to get information. But why was a good witch suddenly showing up? Good witches never got involved with her family, as they believed they had given into evil by not following the Wiccan Rede. And then there were her children. Was she after the twins, thinking their warlock blood was a threat? Or was she after their father? Either way, she could not take any chances. She headed to the phone.

"It's me." Erin said as someone picked up on the other side. "We need to talk."

"I thought you never wanted to see me again." A voice replied.

"I didn't." Erin replied. "But I think I need your help. Your children might be in danger. There is a good witch lurking around."

"Is she after me?" the voice asked.

"Probably." Erin replied. "But I can't risk her coming after the twins. If you care about them at all, you will come and help."

"I will be there." The voice said and hung up.

Erin sighed as she put down the phone. She hated having to call him. She should have never fallen in love with a warlock. She had foolishly believed he could change, but after the twins were born, she found out he was still hunting witches. She tried to kick him out various times, but he kept coming back and she let him. Part of her would always love him, although she hoped her sons would never become like him.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chosen Chapter 14: Past and Present Danger

Part 5

Xxx

In the past, Violet and the twins were standing in an alley across the street from the twins' childhood home. It was starting to get dark. Aside from an old lady walking her dog, the street was empty. They were observing the house in case something happened, but so far, it had been quiet. Violet knew the demons would attack soon, she had seen it in her premonition. Nick, who had been impatiently pacing around the alley, kicked against a dumpster, startling her.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." Violet said.

"Sorry, I just can't stand this waiting around." Nick replied. "You said the demons would attack soon, right?"

"My premonitions don't give me an exact time." Violet said.

"Can't we just warn her?" Nathan asked.

"That would change the past." Violet said. "We have no idea what will happen if we do that."

"So we should just watch her die?" Nick asked.

"I know this must be hard, but we just need to remember we came here to find out what happened." Violet replied. "Not to change anything."

"Fine, I get it." Nick remarked.

"I've been thinking about this a lot." Nathan said. "There has to be more to it than just a random demon attack. Why would a demon attack our mom and let us live?"

"You know, I always thought our father killed our mom." Nick said. "He is a warlock after all. I figured he stole her powers and abandoned us."

"I often wondered the same thing." Nathan replied.

"I'm tired of waiting." Nick suddenly said. "I'm going to get answers."

Nick started heading toward the house, but Nathan stopped him. "You can't." He said. "Violet is right, we came to watch, not to change the past."

"Nathan, our lives sucked growing up." Nick said. "Why wouldn't we change it?"

"We have no idea what it will do to our present." Violet replied. "You know the butterfly effect? Any little change could have a huge impact on the future."

"Well, by that logic, maybe you already changed the future by talking to our mom." Nathan said.

"What? No…" Violet said hesitantly. "She doesn't know who I am. I haven't changed anything, right?"

"How can you be sure?" Nick asked.

"I'm not." Violet replied reluctantly.

"So if the future has already been changed, then what's stopping us from changing it further?" Nick asked.

"You don't fix a mistake by making more mistakes." Violet said. "Look, I would give anything to meet my biological parents, but I wouldn't want to give up the life I had. I love my adoptive parents and my friends. If I changed the past, I might have never met Arthur. If you do this, you might never meet Duncan, or Billie."

"Well, the difference is, you had parents growing up." Nathan said. "And you did a lot of good with your friends. All we did was make mistakes."

"No, you didn't." Violet said.

"Yeah, we did." Nathan said. "All the crimes we committed, working with Bacarra, getting captured in Vegas? We did more harm than good."

"We can't just sit back and do nothing, Violet." Nick argued. "You would do the same if it was your mother."

"I… maybe you're right." Violet said hesitantly.

"You could sneak us in if you freeze time." Nathan said. "We'll just wait and see what happens."

"I'm not sure about this." Violet replied.

"We can't wait around any longer." Nick said impatiently. "You have to decide now."

Violet started to pace around and she tried to decide what to do. All of this was getting out of hand. She wished Billie or Duncan were there, since they would know what to do. She knew that messing with the past was dangerous, but she also knew the twins were right. If her mom was about to get killed, she could not wait around either, so it was unfair to ask it of them. Her friends weren't here. She needed to decide for herself. Frustrated with her dilemma, she threw up her hands and froze the entire street.

"Let's hurry." Violet said against her better judgement.

Violet and the twins quickly ran across the street and snuck into the garden of house. They entered through the back door and made their way through the kitchen. When they entered the living room, they saw Erin standing frozen by the window, peeking outside, while the toddler versions of the twins were sleeping in a crib next to her.

"She was watching us." Nathan said as he looked at his mom. "She knew we were there."

"See, you already changed the past." Nick remarked.

"I can't keep the street frozen for long." Violet replied. "We need a place to hide."

"Over here." Nathan said as he walked to a double door with windows on the other side of the room. "I think this was a study."

Violet and Nick followed him and entered the study. They closed the door behind them and kneeled next the windows, allowing them to peek into the living room without being seen. Violet flicked her hand and restarted time. In the other room, Erin started pacing.

"Where is he when I need him?" Erin remarked.

At that moment, a warlock with short brown hair appeared in the blink of an eye. "Right here, babe." He said. "Missed me?"

"Hardly." Erin replied. "The witch bothered me. I don't want her to use our kids to get to you."

"What do you know about her?" the warlock asked.

"Not much, she pretended to be a neighbor to get a premonition off me." Erin replied. "I figured she was after you."

"You did the right thing calling me." The warlock said. "I'll take care of it."

"Are you even going to ask how your sons are doing?" Erin asked as she crossed her arms.

"What, they're fine, right?" the warlock replied with a shrug. "They're sleeping."

"They're your sons too, Jeremy." Erin said. "Take some responsibility."

"Look, I do my part. I stop by to check on them and make sure my enemies don't find them." Jeremy replied. "Don't expect me to be a doting dad. I never wanted this."

"No, you were just after my powers." Erin replied. "That's why you started dating me, seduced me so I'd sleep with you."

"And then you had to go and get pregnant." Jeremy remarked.

"So why didn't you just kill me and get it over with?" Erin asked.

"I might be evil, but I wouldn't kill the mother of my own sons." Jeremy replied. "It's because of them that you're still alive."

"That's a lie and you know it." Erin said. "I know you care about me, Jeremy. I can feel it."

"Don't fool yourself." Jeremy snapped at her. "And I didn't seduce you. You wanted me to get back at your family. Bringing home a warlock to piss them off. You were begging for it."

Erin raised her hand and tried to slap him, though Jeremy grabbed her hand before she could and pulled her in to kiss her. Erin resisted at first, but then gave in to him.

"Damn they're screwed up." Nick whispered. "No wonder I only remember fighting."

"Shut up." Nathan whispered back.

After coming to her senses, Erin pulled away from Jeremy and checked on the sleeping toddlers. "So what are you doing to do?" She asked.

"I'm going to take care of that witch and then I'm out of here." Jeremy replied. "Don't wait up."

Jeremy headed to the door, though before he could open it, three demons appeared though shimmering. The one in front looked like a young man with wavy dark brown hair and a goatee, dressed in a black suit.

"Oh, a witch is the least of your problems." The demon said.

The demon held out a hand, sending Jeremy flying across the room with an energy blast. The other two demons formed fireballs. Erin screamed and threw up her hand, firing a dart of light at the demons. The first one ducked and it hit one of the others, vanquishing him. The noise caused the toddlers to wake up and start crying. The first demon flung his hand and sent Erin crashing into the wall with an energy blast.

"We have to do something!" Nathan called out.

Nathan jumped up and opened the doors of the study. The demons turned to them and the second demon threw his fireball. Violet quickly raised her hand to freeze it. At the same time, Jeremy got up and grabbed an athame from his jacket. He threw it at the demon, vanquishing him as it pierced his chest.

"This is unexpected." The first demon said. "I wasn't expecting a crowd."

"Who the hell are you people?" Jeremy asked.

"The name is Nomed." The demon said. "I work for a higher power interested in your children. I have no idea who these people are."

"We're here to stop you." Nick said.

"Amusing." Nomed replied as he waved his hand and sent Violet and the twins flying back into the study with another energy blast. He then turned to Jeremy. "I'm giving you a choice, warlock. My bosses are only interested in your kids. Leave and no harm will come to them or you."

"Are you kidding me?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, we're all evil here." Nomed replied with a smirk. "Don't pretend you actually care."

"Jeremy, please." Erin begged as she crawled up. "Don't let him hurt our sons."

"Be quiet, you." Nomed replied.

Nomed formed an Energy Ball and threw it at Erin. She was struck in the chest and killed instantly. She fell to the floor with her eyes widened in shock. The twins screamed in anger when they saw her fall down and charged at Nomed. He raised both his hands and threw two more Energy Balls. Violet screamed as she tried to freeze time but it was too late. The twins were both struck with an Energy Ball and fell to the ground.

"Your choice." Nomed said as he turned to Jeremy.

"Screw this, I'm out of here." Jeremy said as he disappeared in a blink.

"Guess that just leaves you, witch." Nomed remarked as he turned to Violet. "And I'm very curious to hear what you are doing here."

Nomed smiled as he walked toward Violet with an Energy Ball in his hand. Before he could reach her, a column of purple orbs appeared in front of her, materializing into a middle-aged man in a black robe. Nomed quickly stepped back and his Energy Ball sizzled out.

"An Elder." He said fearfully as he shimmered away.

"We have to leave." The Elder said as he turned to Violet.

Violet looked up at the Elder in tears. She had no idea what to do or say. She turn to look at the twins, who were lying motionless on the floor a few feet away from her. This all had to be some horrible mistake or a nightmare. This couldn't be real. How could this have happened? The Elder raised his hands in a waving motion, causing Violet, the crying toddlers and the Elder himself to all disappear in columns of orbs.

Xxx

In the present, Billie and the others stepped out of the elevator and entered a laboratory. Billie was amazed by the machines and equipment surrounding them, thinking all of it had to cost millions. She looked ahead and saw several magical beings imprisoned in glass cells. She saw a Nymph and some Leprechauns, along with some demons and other magical beings. It was horrible to see them like this, as if they were guinea pigs. She even felt a little bad for the demons.

In the middle of the lab, a young guy with glasses was sitting behind a computer while drinking an energy drink. He looked like a frat boy and was playing a video game. Annoyed, Billie waved her hand and caused his chair to spin around.

"What the hell?" The guy called out as his energy drink fell. He kneeled to pick it up and only then noticed the intruders in front of him. "Oh, this is bad."

"Definitely." Billie replied.

The guy turned and crawled to the computer, where Billie noticed a big red alarm button. When he reached for it, Billie held out her hand and telekinetically pulled him back across the floor. The guy cowered and rolled up in a fetal positon.

"Please don't hurt me!" The guy called out.

"Why shouldn't we?" Billie asked. "You're experimenting on innocent beings."

"I didn't have a choice!" the guy replied. "When the mayor brings you here to be part of a top secret research team, you can't really refuse."

"You always have a choice, Ramsey." Murphy said.

"Agent Murphy?" The guy asked with a frown. "Why are you here? Working with them? This is really confusing."

"I thought you were supposed to be a smart guy, Ramsey." Murphy said. "You know this is wrong. The mayor is obsessed."

"You don't need to tell me." Ramsey said as he crawled up. "She has me working 24-7. I'm basically a prisoner here."

"A prisoner with video games and probably a big paycheck." Duncan remarked.

"Yeah." Ramsey admitted. "But since this is all top secret, I'm not allowed to leave the building. Even if I tried to quit, she wouldn't let me."

"Enough with the pity party." Billie said as she waved her hand and telekinetically pushed Ramsey back into his chair. "You're going to help us destroy the virus."

"I… I can't." Ramsey said nervously. "The mayor."

"The mayor is not your problem right now." Billie replied. "We are."

"So here is what you're going to do, Ramsey." Murphy said as he turned his chair around and pointed at the computer. "First you're going to erase all digital files on the virus, then you're going to point us to the virus itself so we can destroy it safely."

"We'll go check on the subjects." Duncan said.

As agent Murphy put Ramsey to work behind the computer, Billie and Duncan headed to the containment cells to check on the magical beings. They all looked in pretty bad shape and Billie realized they were probably infected with prototypes of the virus to test its effects.

"Look what we have here." A voice said.

Billie headed to the cell from which she heard the voice and looked inside. A bald demon with a trimmed beard was standing in front of her. Although she had never met him, the Charmed Ones had described him to her, the demon who escaped with the virus years earlier.

"Margoyle." Billie said.

"You know me?" Margoyle asked. "Wait, you're the witch who worked with the Charmed Ones. The one infected with the original virus."

"Yeah, and you're the idiot who got captured by the government, landing us in the exact same mess all over again." Billie replied. "What was the big plan, exactly?"

"I wanted to harness the power of the virus without the side-effects like dying a horrible death." Margoyle replied. "For that, I needed equipment."

"Well, too bad." Billie replied. "We're going to destroy the virus once and for all."

"Wouldn't count on it." Margoyle said. "I've been waiting for the chance to escape. You just gave me the perfect opportunity by taking out the guards."

Margoyle formed a huge Energy Ball in his hands, bigger than any Billie had ever seen before. She quickly stepped back as he threw it at the glass cell, causing it to shatter. A shockwave of electricity surged through the lab, knocking Billie and the others off their feet. Billie struggled to maintain consciousness as she saw Margoyle step out of his cell. However, instead of killing them, the demon walked past her, headed straight for the the virus.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chosen Chapter 14: Past and Present Danger

Part 6

Xxx

Billie groaned and she rolled over and tried to get up. She looked around and saw the others were doing the same. The shockwave that had knocked them back hurt, though it wasn't powerful enough to really harm anyone. Billie watches as Margoyle stepped out of his cell and headed to the virus. She could not let him get his hands on it, or he would endanger the entire magical community. She waved her hand and caused a computer screen to hit him in the back.

"You damn witch." Margoyle snapped at her as he turned around.

"You're not getting away with that virus." Billie said as she rose to her feet. "How did you get out of your cell anyway?"

"Those stupid scientists tested their first prototype on me." Margoyle replied. "It didn't kill me, but it left me powerless for a while. Those fools had no idea my power was slowly returning, so I waited for the perfect opportunity to use it. I'm back to full strength now."

Margoyle raised his hand and fired an Energy Ball, which Billie avoided by levitating out of the way. Agent Murphy grabbed Ramsey and took cover behind a desk. Meanwhile, Duncan got up and formed a Bursting Ball, which he threw at Margoyle. The demon saw it coming and threw another Energy Ball. Their attacks collided in the air and exploded. The blast sent Duncan flying and he hit his head against some equipment, knocking him out. Agent Murphy grabbed his gun and fired several bullets at Margoyle, though they didn't affect him at all.

"You humans and your guns." Margoyle mocked as he threw an Energy Ball at Murphy, who quickly ducked behind the desk. "I'm going to kill all of you, then I'm going to destroy this place and all evidence of it, and escape with the virus."

"Like we would let you." Billie replied.

Billie waved her hand and sent Margoyle flying against the wall. She reached into her boot for an athame and attempted to throw it, but the demon was quicker and threw an Energy Ball. Billie tried to avoid it, though it grazed her arm, leaving her with a nasty burn. Margoyle headed to the computer. When Murphy tried to intervene, the demon punched him with super human strength, sending him flying back.

"I'm getting out of here!" Ramsey called out.

The young scientist jumped up and ran as Margoyle threw an Energy Ball. Billie quickly flung her arm to redirect the attack, allowing Ramsey to escape into a secure room with his keycard.

"I'll deal with him later." Margoyle said. "Let's take out the trash first."

Margoyle turned to the computer and pressed a large button with several warning labels. Once he hit the button, an electrical surge coursed through the holding cells, electrocuting the beings trapped inside. Billie watched in horror as the innocent magical beings and demons were vanquished. Ignoring her pain, she rose to her feet and faced Margoyle.

"You are going to pay for that." Billie said angrily.

Billie ran at the demon and levitated to kick him in the face. She landed in front of him and did a roundhouse kick to knock him back. When he threw an Energy Ball, she cartwheeled to avoid it. He tried to punch her, though she ducked and grabbed her athame, stabbing him in the abdomen. Margoyle screamed in pain and stumbled back as he tried to pull it out. Focusing her anger, Billie waved her arm and unleashed a wave of kinetic energy, vanquishing Margoyle the moment it connected. Exhausted from the attack, she fell to her knees.

"Murphy, you alright?" Billie asked.

"I think I cracked a few ribs, but I'll live." Murphy replied. "You?"

"Yeah, me too." Billie replied. "And Duncan?"

"I think he's just knocked out." Murphy said.

"Oh, I wish I still was." Duncan remarked groggily as he sat up. "My head hurts."

At that moment, the door was kicked open and four armed guards ran in. They took position around the door and aimed their guns. They were followed by a dark-skinned woman in a blue dress suit. Billie instantly recognized her as the mayor, Amanda Freeman. The mayor looked around at the damage with a cold frown. She then turned to Billie and the others.

"So we meet at last, Miss Jenkins." The mayor said calmly.

"I would say it was nice to meet you, if you weren't busy trying to wipe out my kind." Billie replied.

"I'm only trying to protect my city from dangerous creatures such as yourself." The mayor replied. "Magic is a threat."

"Magic is more than that." Duncan argued. "It's neither pure good nor evil. It's how we choose to use it that matters."

"A nice sentiment, but magic nearly destroyed this city not long ago." The mayor said. "I won't allow something like that to happen again."

"We saved this city." Billie said. "I'd think you'd be a little more grateful."

"Grateful?" The mayor replied with a frown. "You just destroyed a lab that is worth millions and months of work."

"You were about to make a horrible mistake, ma'am. A virus like this would decimate the magical community." Murphy said. "I asked them to help bring this place down to prevent a disaster. I take full responsibility for what happened here."

"I'm fully aware of your involvement, agent Murphy." The mayor replied. "And I'll be sure to inform your superiors."

"So what happens now?" Billie asked defensively. "Are you going to shoot us?"

"No, this is obviously a fight I can't win." The mayor replied. "I'm going to take my virus and we're going to go our separate ways."

"We're not going to let you do that." Billie said determined.

"You don't have a choice, Miss Jenkins." The mayor replied. "I might not be able to win this fight, but my men can take at least some of you down with us. Do you really want to risk your lives here and now?"

"She is right, Billie." Murphy replied. "Either way, this will end in bloodshed."

"Fine." Billie said as she crossed her arms. "We'll finish this another day. Your nerd is hiding in that secure room, unless he ran out."

"There is no exit there, it's the vault where the virus is kept." The mayor replied.

The mayor grabbed her keycard and headed to the secure door. She opened it and went inside while everyone else waited.

"This can't be." The mayor called out surprised.

Billie stepped past the armed guards and entered the secure room. The mayor was standing in the middle of an otherwise empty room. There was a refrigerator in the back with the door open, though it was empty as well. Ramsey was nowhere to be seen, and neither was the virus.

"I thought there wasn't an exit here." Billie said.

"There isn't." the mayor replied.

"Then how did he escape with the virus?" Billie asked.

"I have no idea." The mayor said. "But I'll find him."

"Not unless we find him first." Billie replied.

The mayor glared at her and then stormed out of the laboratory, along with her guards. With the virus gone, there was nothing left for them after all. Billie looked around for a hidden exit. When she didn't find any, she realized there was only one explanation. Ramsey escaped using magic, meaning that he had been a mole the entire time. That meant the virus could be anywhere. And as long as it was out there, it was a threat to everyone Billie cared about.

Xxx

When Violet rematerialized in a flurry of purple orbs, she found herself sitting in a familiar-looking office. As she looked around, she realized she was in Magic School. She wondered why an Elder would take her there, until she realized which Elder used to run the school as headmaster. The person that saved her was none other than Gideon, the only person who had answers about her past. However, after what happened to the twins, she could not even think about that. She felt horrible, the twins were gone and it all felt like her fault. As she cried, Gideon appeared before her in a column of orbs.

"I orbed the twins to the nursery, Mrs. Winterbourne will look after them for the time being." Gideon said as he sat down. "I'm so sorry about what happened. Are you alright?"

"No, my friends just died." Violet replied tearfully. "It's all my fault. I screwed it all up."

"What do you mean?" Gideon asked. "Why were you there?"

"We wanted answers about our past." Violet replied. "It all seems so pointless now. I never intended any of this to happen. We never should have come here."

"Come from where?" Gideon asked.

"The future." Violet admitted.

"The future? You came here through time travel?" Gideon asked with a frown. He got up and started pacing. "That makes sense. You shouldn't have been there. It seems you appeared out of nowhere. And now due to your presence, the course of history has undoubtedly been changed."

"I'm not sure what you mean." Violet replied.

"Time isn't set in stone, dear girl." Gideon explained. "Time is like a river. It wants to follow a certain path, but its direction can be altered, causing the water to flow down another path. Your actions have altered the past, and thus the future as well."

"But you said it isn't set it stone." Violet replied hopefully as she wiped away her tears. "Does that mean it can be changed back? I can stop the twins from getting killed?"

"Possibly." Gideon replied. "It would depend on how much has been altered and how much time we allow to pass. Before we can fix this, I need to know who you are and why you were there. I have the strange feeling that we've met before."

"My name is Violet Morgan." Violet replied. "And the reason that I might seem familiar is because you arranged my adoption."

"Oh my…" Gideon said as his eyes widened. "You are that special child."

"I guess I am." Violet said confused. "Wait, what does that mean? Do you know about my parents? Why they decided to give me up?"

"I know you want answers." Gideon replied. "I never expected you to come back in time for them, though. I figured you would eventually come to Magic School and I would explain it to you."

"Well…" Violet said hesitantly, knowing that she could not reveal that Gideon was dead in the future, as that would only further mess things up. She also didn't want to tell him that he would go insane in the future and try to kill an innocent little boy.

"You don't want to expose the future." Gideon said understandingly. "That is probably a wise decision. Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. I sensed you from the moment you were born. You are a witch, born to two mortals. Your parents were just teenagers. They were nowhere near ready to raise a child, let alone a magical one."

"How can that be?" Violet asked. "Isn't magic passed down through blood?"

"Not always." Gideon replied. "In some rare cases, magic can manifest in a child of mortals, but only if that child is destined for something special."

"Special how?" Violet asked.

"You were born with a power that only comes around once in a thousand years." Gideon said. "But to understand your power, you must understand destiny. Tell me, do you know about destiny, about the Grand Design?"

"My friends told me a little about it." Violet replied. "The Grand Design is how things are supposed to happen. The Angels of Destiny try to ensure that it does."

"Exactly." Gideon said. "But like time, destiny is not set in stone. If it were, there would be no such thing as free will. People are free to form their own paths, not even the Angels can change that."

"I guess." Violet replied confused. "How does this involve me?"

"You are a part of the Grand Design, Violet." Gideon stated. "A child of destiny. You are born with the ability to see past, present and future and the power to alter time itself. For this reason, you can alter the course of history and ensure that things happen the right way."

"That's impossible." Violet replied shocked. "I'm just a witch. I'm not that powerful."

"Yes, you are." Gideon said. "You just don't know it yet."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that much power." Violet said nervously. "How can I decide how things are supposed to happen? I'm only human."

"This is a responsibility that must not be taken lightly." Gideon replied. "Your humanity will allow to make the hard choices that even the Angels cannot. But this power must only be used when there is no other choice. If you abuse it, you will only make things worse."

"This is all really overwhelming." Violet said, trying to wrap her head around all it. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Now that you know the truth, you have the power to save your friends." Gideon replied. "Go back in time and fix what went wrong. Let destiny take its intended course."

"That means letting Erin die, and letting the twins grow up without parents." Violet said.

"That is why this power is such a burden." Gideon replied.

"Why did she have to die? Why were those demons after them?" Violet asked.

"As I did with you, I sensed great magical power in the twins." Gideon explained. "I realized they could be a great force of good or evil. The demons must have sensed the same. But since the twins came here with you, the good in them must have prevailed."

"It did." Violet replied. "It wasn't an easy path for them, but they are good. They are my friends."

"I'm glad." Gideon replied with a smile. "Sadly, time is running out. You should go save them and return to your own time."

"What will happen if I do?" Violet asked. "Will you remember all of this?"

"If you do it right, we will never encounter each other and destiny will correct itself." Gideon explained. "This will have never happened."

"I see." Violet replied. "So how do I time travel?"

"Focus on where and when you want to go." Gideon said. "Let your heart speak."

"I just have one more question." Violet said. "Can you tell me anything else about my parents?"

"They were young and in love." Gideon replied. "But they were kids with no money or a place to call home. They knew they could not give you the life you deserved. When they gave you away, I made sure you were adopted by the Morgans and I bound your magic until you were ready for it."

"So they give me up out of love." Violet said tearfully.

"They did." Gideon replied. "Now you really must get going, before it is too late."

Violet nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate. She was happy to finally know the truth about her parents, but now she needed to focus on her friends. She thought back to the time and place where she last saw the twins. Having this power scared her, but she knew it was worth it if she could save the people she cared about. She channeled the hidden power within and the world around her disappeared in a flash of white light.

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chosen Chapter 14: Past and Present Danger

Part 7

Xxx

Violet was swallowed by white light as she traveled through time. The entire world seemed to flash before her eyes in an instant, until she found herself standing in the study of the twins' childhood home. She saw herself and the twins kneeling by the door, spying on Erin in the other room. It was the moment right before the twins' father and the demons appeared. Violet quickly threw up her hands and froze time. She needed to warn the twins before they did something reckless.

"Wait." Violet said as she stepped forward.

The other Violet and the twins turned around and were shocked to see her standing there. Before anyone could react, both Violet and her past self started to glow and her past self shot forward. She merged with her present self as time caught up with itself.

"Uh, what the hell just happened?" Nick asked.

"I came from the future." Violet replied.

"Yeah, we all did, remember?" Nathan remarked with a frown.

"No, I mean, I don't mean our present, I mean the future from now." Violet said as she was searching for a way to explain. "Okay, that doesn't make much sense. What I'm trying to say is that I lived this moment already. I know what is going to happen and I came back to stop it."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"Any minute now, your father is going to appear." Violet said. "But then demons attack and a fight erupts. When your mother is hit with an Energy Ball, you two are blinded by anger and storm in, but you will get yourselves killed. I saw it happen."

"Wait, we died?" Nick asked.

"Yes, but I came back to stop that from happening." Violet said.

"Alright, then we will try again." Nathan replied. "You can tell us what to do so we won't get killed."

"No, you can't get involved at all." Violet said. "As much as it hurts, this is what is meant to happen. We have to let it or we will alter the past."

"Vi, we've been over this already." Nathan said angrily. "We can't just do nothing."

"I'm sorry, but you have to." Violet said. "The first time we changed things, you were killed. This time could be worse. If we mess with the Grand Design when we're not meant to, bad things will happen."

"How do you know?" Nick asked.

"Gideon told me." Violet replied. "He explained who I am and what I am meant to do. I'm meant to ensure that things happen the way they are supposed to. I think that's why we were sent here. So we could all get the answers we needed."

"At the price of watching our mom die." Nathan said.

"I wish there was another way." Violet replied. "We could leave now, but then you'll never find out what really happened."

"No, I want to know." Nick said determined and he turned to his brother. "I know this sucks, but isn't knowing better than always guessing what happened?"

"You're okay with this?" Nathan asked angrily. "This our mom we're talking about."

"I know, but we don't have a choice." Nick said. "Look, we have always looked after each other. We managed fine without her. And as much our lives sucked at times, I don't want to erase everything we've been through. We wouldn't be the same people."

"Fine, I get it." Nathan said reluctantly. "Since when did you become the smart one anyway?"

"Are you sure about this?" Violet asked.

"Let's just get this over with before I change my mind." Nathan said.

"You can freeze us if we try anything." Nick added.

"Alright." Violet replied.

Violet unfroze time and they all took cover by the door to see what was going to happen. They watched as the twins' father arrived and argued with their mother like they did the first time. When Erin tried to slap Jeremy, he grabbed her arm and kissed her instead. Violet held her breath, as she knew what was going to happen next. Jeremy began to leave, at which point the demons appeared through shimmering.

"Oh, a witch is the least of your problems." One of the demons in a black suit said.

The demon held out a hand, sending Jeremy flying across the room with an energy blast. The other two demons formed fireballs. Erin screamed and threw up her hand, firing a dart of light at the demons. The first one ducked and it hit one of the others, vanquishing him. The noise caused the toddlers to wake up and start crying. The first demon flung his hand and sent Erin crashing into the wall with an energy blast.

Violet felt Nathan trying to get up and quickly grabbed his hand to stop him. He looked at her angrily and she shook her head, telling him not to get involved. Nathan reluctantly backed down with a pained expression.

"Who the hell are you people?" Jeremy asked as he rose his feet and grabbed an athame.

"The name is Nomed." The demon said. "I work for a higher power interested in your children. I'm giving you a choice, warlock. My bosses are only interested in your kids. Leave and no harm will came to them or you."

"Are you kidding me?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, we're all evil here." Nomed replied with a smirk. "Don't pretend you actually care."

"Jeremy, please." Erin begged as she crawled up. "Don't let him hurt our sons."

"Be quiet, you." Nomed replied.

Nomed formed an Energy Ball and threw it at Erin. She was struck in the chest and killed instantly. She fell to the floor with her eyes widened in shock. Violet felt Nathan squeeze her hand in anger. It hurt, though she realized it wasn't intentional. Both of the twins were trembling and their eyes were red. She could only imagine how painful it was. She turned her attention back to the other room and saw Jeremy furious as well. She wondered if he truly cared about Erin after all.

"You can't take us both, warlock." Nomed said with an amused smirk.

"Don't underestimate me." Jeremy replied.

Jeremy disappeared in a blink and appeared behind the other warlock, stabbing him in the back with his athame and vanquishing him. Nomed fired another energy blast and pushed Jeremy against the wall.

"Why the hell are you after them?" Jeremy asked.

"That is none of your business." Nomed said. "This doesn't have to be your end, warlock. You can walk away and pretend this never happened, or I can kill you. Your choice."

Jeremy seemed to consider his options and he looked at Erin lying motionless on the floor and his sons crying in their crib. For a moment, Violet though he was going to fight for his children, but then his face hardened and he put away his athame. It seemed that Violet had her answer.

"Screw this, I'm out of here." Jeremy said as he disappeared in a blink.

"Son of a bitch." Nick whispered.

Nomed walked to the crib and looked at the crying toddlers. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small crystal. As he placed in on the ground, a hologram of three cloaked figures appeared and he kneeled down.

"I found the ones you are looking for, my lords." Nomed said. "The mother died easily and the father decided his own life was more important. I guess you can always depend on a warlock to be selfish."

"Test them." One of the figures said.

"We need to know if they are the ones." The second added.

Nomed nodded and picked up the crystal. He waved it over the twins and a blue light seemed to scan them. After a moment the light turned red.

"It's not them." Nomed said disappointed as he lowered the crystal. "I figured that with their warlock blood, they were be perfect candidates."

"We will keep looking." The third figure said.

"The Ultimate Power must be found." The first one said.

"Kill them and be done with it." The second one said.

The holograms of the three figures disappeared and Nomed formed an Energy Ball in his hand. He stared down at the twins and raised his hand. At that moment, a column of purple orbs descended from the ceiling and Gideon materialized. He waved his hand and Nomed was thrown back, crashing through the coffee table. When he saw Gideon, his eyed widened.

"An Elder." Nomed said fearfully as he shimmered away.

"I'm too late." Gideon noted saddened as he saw Erin lying on the floor and walked to the crib. "Come, little ones. You shall be kept safe."

Gideon waved his hand, causing him and the toddlers to disappear in columns of purple orbs. When they were gone, Violet and the twins got up and entered the other room. The twins looked at their mother lying on the floor. Nathan kneeled down and closed her eyes with his fingers. His own eyes were wet with tears.

"I'm so sorry." Violet said.

"I can't believe that bastard left us." Nick said angrily.

"I want to leave." Nathan said, ignoring his brother as he stood up. "I can't stay here."

"I can take us home." Violet replied.

Violet held out her hands and the twins each took one. She wanted to say something to make them feel better, but she knew she couldn't. They needed to process this and mourn their loss all over again. She figured it was best to stay silent before she said the wrong thing. She had a lot to think about herself. All she wanted to do was go home. She closed her eyes and focused on the present, causing them all to disappear in a flash of white light.

Xxx

After returning from the laboratory, Billie and Duncan returned home to find Violet waiting for them. As they had a lot to tell each other about their experiences, Billie made a pot of coffee and they settled on the couch. Agent Murphy had left to inform his superiors about what happened with the virus, while the twins had told Violet that they needed some time alone. Duncan wanted to go after them, though Violet told him it was best to give them some space.

"So the Triad suspected they were the Ultimate Power." Billie said after hearing everything that Violet had to tell. "But they were looking for me and Christy."

"Look, this isn't your fault. You didn't choose to be the Ultimate Power." Duncan replied. "The Triad is responsible."

"I know." Billie admitted. "I just had no idea they caused so much pain trying to find us. How many families did they tear apart for their sick plans?"

"I can't believe that their father abandoned them like that." Duncan said.

"Well, he was a warlock." Billie replied. "He didn't have a soul, so he was not able to love. He was just a dirty coward."

"I looked him up before you got home." Violet said. "His name was Jeremy Burns. Apparently, he liked to seduce witches in order to leave them vulnerable."

"I know about him." Billie replied. "He tried the same with Piper when she just got her powers. He deserved what he got."

"He deserved worse." Duncan said bitterly.

"True." Billie agreed. "I just hope Nick and Nathan can find some kind of peace knowing what happened. Anything is better than not knowing, right?"

"I'm not sure." Duncan replied.

"What about you, Violet?" Billie asked. "Did you find the answers you were looking for?"

"I guess." Violet said. "None of this was what I expected. I'm happy to know that my parents gave me up to give me a better life, but having this kind of power? It feels like a burden and a little scary."

"It's weird, you're basically like a time lord." Duncan remarked, causing both Billie and Violet to look at him with a frown. "So neither of you ever watched Doctor Who, huh? Never mind."

"Well, it's like Gideon said, you should only use this power when you absolutely have to." Billie said as she turned to Violet.

"How will I know?" Violet asked.

"You'll know." Duncan replied. "You wouldn't have received this power if you couldn't handle it. Besides, you have your premonitions to guide you."

"I guess." Violet said.

"So what was it like in the past?" Billie asked. "With Gideon, I mean."

"It's weird." Violet replied. "I know how he turned out, but he just seemed like this really kind and intelligent man. I truly believe he wanted what was best for me and the twins."

"I think Gideon was good for most of his life." Duncan said. "That is why he founded Magic School, to help younger generations. His fear for Wyatt's power was what ultimately drove him crazy."

"It's sad that it ended like that." Violet said.

Billie remained silent as she took a sip of her coffee. She knew people made mistakes, she had made plenty herself, but to go after an innocent child like that? There was no excuse for that. Then again, maybe she was too personally involved because of her relationship with the sisters to be fair.

"So what about the virus?" Violet asked. "It's out there now."

"Murphy said that he will put every resource he has into tracking the virus." Billie said. "He would also try to keep the mayor in check for now."

"Sadly we have no idea who Ramsey was working for." Duncan added.

"Don't we?" Billie asked after a thought popped up in her head. "The list of suspects isn't that long. I can pretty much think of only one person who want to commit magical genocide."

"Ambrose?" Violet asked.

"Who else could it be?" Billie asked. "Aside from the mayor, obviously."

"That doesn't make sense though." Duncan reasoned. "The virus would target all magical beings, including Wizards. Ambrose would not risk killing his own children."

"Unless he has a way to make Wizards immune to it." Billie said. "Ambrose wants to reclaim the world for his kind. What better way than to eliminate all threats with a single virus? Only wizards and mortals would remain."

"Could he really go that far?" Violet asked.

"I think he is capable of anything." Billie replied.

"Then we're going to have find a way to beat him." Duncan said.

Billie nodded, though she realized it was going to be difficult. They had all seen what Ambrose was capable of with that staff. He was far stronger than anything they had fought before and he had centuries to plan all of his moves. They had stopped him from gaining immortality for his children, but the real fight was only just beginning.

Xxx

Author's Note.

One more chapter coming. Thanks for all the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Chosen Chapter 14: Past and Present Danger

Part 8

Xxx

On a hill outside of San Francisco, overlooking the bay and the Golden Gate Bridge, stood a large and luxurious mansion. Swirling spirals of blue energy appeared in front of it, materializing into Ramsey Tate, who was nervously clutching a metallic briefcase. The young scientist walked over to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door was opened by an animated statue of an angel, which signed him to come in. Ramsey followed it down the hall and entered an office. Ambrose was standing by the window, looking outside.

"Ah, you have returned." Ambrose said as he turned to face Ramsey. "Welcome back, my son."

"Uh, thanks… father." Ramsey replied awkwardly.

"Don't be nervous, Ramsey." Ambrose said to comfort him. "I know we haven't spent much time together since I revealed I was your father, but all of that is going to change now. You've made me very proud. I assume the virus is in there?"

"Yeah, speaking of which." Ramsey said. "I kind-of need to talk to you about that. You said it was for a good cause, right?"

"And now you're having doubts?" Ambrose asked.

"I'm not sure how much good a virus can do." Ramsey replied. "Especially one that is deadly to all magical beings."

"It's not deadly to us, right?" Ambrose asked.

"Right." Ramsey said. "I did as you asked and made sure that the virus will not target anyone with wizard DNA. But working on something like this, it felt wrong."

"You're worried about what I'm going to do with the virus?" Ambrose asked.

"A little. I want to trust you." Ramsey said.

"Well, I am your father after all." Ambrose said. "I trusted you. I paid for your education and gave you this opportunity. Why would you doubt me?"

"I don't doubt you. It's just…" Ramsey said hesitantly. "When I started this, it was theoretical. It was a fun experiment. But now the virus is real and…. We're not going to actually release it, right? I don't really want to be responsible for a genocide or whatever."

"Don't worry, son." Ambrose replied as he placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "It's like I explained long ago. We want to reclaim this world for our kind. If other magical beings know we have this virus, they won't risk opposing us."

"So it's a bluff?" Ramsey asked.

"If you want to think of it like that." Ambrose replied. "Come, you must be tired after the day you've had. I've set up a bedroom for you."

"And the virus?" Ramsey asked as he held up the suitcase.

"I had a lab built in the basement." Ambrose replied. "It's yours. And it has a fridge filled with those disgusting energy drinks you like. Come, I'll show you."

Ramsey nodded and walked ahead to the laboratory. He felt assured knowing that the virus would not be used. His father only wanted what was best for their kind and their family. Ramsey was glad to finally be reunited with his family after spending so much time undercover. He wanted to be a part of this, to finally have a place to belong to.

Ambrose followed him with content smile. He finally had the virus he needed to dominate this world. As brilliant as his son was in the lab, he was still childishly naïve when it came to the real world. It was true that the virus was a last resort, but Ambrose would not hesitate to use it if needed.

Xxx

After the others had gone to bed, Billie stayed downstairs to watch some TV and clean up. It had been a long day and she was tired, so she decided to go to bed as well. Just as she turned off the lights and wanted to head upstairs, there was a knock on the door. She peeked through the window before opening the door. When she did, Nick was standing in front of her.

"Hey." Nick said.

"Hey." Billie replied. "Violet told me everything, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Nick said a shrug. "Truth is, I never really knew them to begin with. Nathan is the only family I ever truly had."

"Still, they were your parents." Billie said. "It's okay to feel something."

"I know." Nick said. "That's why I'm here. Going back to the past opened my eyes. Life is short, and I don't want to waste my time any more. I spent a lot of time denying how I really feel."

"What do you mean?" Billie asked.

"I mean… I broke up with Darcy tonight." Nick said. "She is not what I really want."

"What is?" Billie asked.

"You are." Nick admitted. "I really like you, and I want more than just what we've been doing. I want to go on a date, for real."

For a moment, Billie was speechless. She had not expected Nick to be this honest about his feelings. He broke up with Darcy for her, which meant that he was finally serious. However, he had just been through something extremely emotional, so maybe he was not thinking straight.

"Look, you've just been through something really upsetting…" Billie started to say.

"Don't." Nick interrupted her. "This isn't me acting out or grieving or anything. What I'm saying is real, so I want a real answer. Do you feel the same, or was this just about hooking up?"

Billie hesitated. The truth was that she did having feelings for Nick. At first, she tried to convince herself that it was just physical attraction, but it slowly turned into more. She just didn't want to admit it, as she believed that Nick wasn't relationship material. She underestimated him. Since he had been honest about his feelings, she owed him the same. And she owed to herself to explore if this could really work.

"I feel the same." Billie admitted. "I'm not sure where this is going, but I'm willing to give it a chance. So yeah, I will go on a date with you."

"Okay." Nick said with a smile. "I'll call you then."

Billie smiled as Nick walked away contently. This could either end in disaster or in something great. She estimated the odds were about fifty-fifty, but she was ready to find out. With everything going on around them, at least there was one thing to look forward to.

Xxx

In his bedroom, Duncan was lying on his bed in the dark, staring at a picture of him and Nathan on his phone. He wanted to call him, though Violet had said that he wanted some time alone. Duncan wanted to support him, but he didn't know how. He didn't want to pressure him into talking, but he didn't want him to think that he needed to deal with this alone either. After much tossing and turning, he finally called and waited.

"Hey." Nathan said as he answered. He sounded upset.

"Hi." Duncan replied hesitantly. "I wasn't sure if I should call."

"No, I'm glad you did." Nathan said. "I can't sleep anyway. Nick and I talked a lot, but he had to take care of something, so he went out for a bit."

"Okay." Duncan said. "At the risk of asking a really stupid question, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know." Nathan replied. "She died because some demons thought we were something we were not. Seeing her lying there on the floor like that…"

"Do you want me to come over?" Duncan asked.

"I'm alright." Nathan replied, though by the sound of his voice, it was obvious he was just trying to put on a brave face. "You must be tired as well, you should get some sleep."

"Same goes for you." Duncan said. "How about I just astral project over there until you fall asleep? Or at least until your brother comes back? Just to keep you company?"

"That'd be okay." Nathan admitted after a slight pause.

"I'll be right there." Duncan said.

Duncan hung up the phone and put it away. It was ironic how Nathan was always complaining about his brother being stubborn and not opening up, while did the exact same thing at times. As different as they were, sometimes they really were twins. He closed his eyes and astral projected to his boyfriend, just to keep him company.

Xxx

Violet smiled as she listened at the top of the stairs to the conversation between Billie and Nick. She wasn't trying to eavesdrop, she just wanted to get some water and happen to overhear. She was glad that they both finally admitted what they wanted. They would make a cute couple, if they didn't kill each other first. When Billie closed the front door, Violet quickly went back into her own room.

"Don't think I didn't notice you." Billie said as she playfully knocked on her door. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams of Nick." Violet remarked.

"Very funny." Billie replied as she headed to her own bedroom.

Violet got ready for bed and put away her favorite necklace, which she had gotten from her mom years earlier. She opened a drawer of her dresser and noticed an old wooden box where she kept photos of her childhood. Feeling nostalgic after everything, she opened it and started going through them. She looked a picture of her parents holding her as a baby and suddenly noticed it was in front of the church where Gideon had handed her to them. As she looked at the bell tower, she was suddenly sucked into a premonition.

 _Two teenagers entered the church on a rainy night. One was a pale girl with long red hair, the other a boy with black hair. The girl was holding a blanket with something wrapped in it and was crying. A nun walked up to them. The girl handed out the blanket._

" _Please, you have to take her." The girl said. "Give her a good home."_

" _My child, are you sure?" the nun asked concerned._

" _We can't offer her anything." The boy said. "No food or clothes. Not even a home. She deserves more."_

" _We love her." The girl said. "We want what is best for her."_

" _If this is what you truly wish, the lord shall find your daughter a good home." The nun said. "She shall be safe and loved."_

 _The girl handed the baby wrapped in a blanket over to the nun and cried in the boy's arms as he nun took her away. The baby started to cry, causing the girl to cry even harder. The boy guided her away while comforting her._

Violet was crying when the premonition ended, realizing she had just seen her own parents give her up. She was happy to have seen their faces and to know that they truly loved her. Giving her up was a sacrifice they made to ensure Violet would grow up safe. She could only be grateful for that. Perhaps one day, they would meet again, so they would know their sacrifice had been worth it.

Xxx

The End


End file.
